Completos desconocidos
by Al Shinomori
Summary: -Santo cielo – Soltó al escuchar lo que la pelinegra decía, ¿Qué no tenía amor por su vida? – Como no te calles, te aseguro que te arrepentirás – Musitó sonrojado al darse cuenta que el rostro de Tatsuki estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo.RenTat


**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto.**

_**Título: **Completos desconocidos  
><em>

_**Autor: **Al Shinomo_

_**Pareja:** Renji x Tatsuki  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dedicado a todos los seguidos de esta pareja<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Único<strong>_

**-Eres un bruto, Abarai Renji** – le dijo mirándole de reojo. Al parecer se encontraba cansada, el entrenamiento al que su Sensei le había sometido esa tarde había sido más un castigo que una clase para alumnos destacados, por primera vez le dolía todo el cuerpo **– Sólo guarda silencio** – le dijo molesta.

**-Mira mocosa** – respondió el pelirrojo a la defensiva – **Ninguna chica que se cree super niña me va ordenar nada **– Frunció el ceño, su mirada retaba a una lucha campal, jamás había cedido ante un capricho, mucho menos si se trataba de una humana.

**-¿A quién llamas mocosa?-** Lo que le faltaba , que ese estúpido , primo de Ichigo, le insultará, maldijo en voz baja, _¿En qué momento había enloquecido?, ¿Por qué había querido ser amable con ese vago?_, una sonrisa curvo sus labios, estaba cansada físicamente, pero, mentalmente ella aun podía soportar un poco más, así que ese encuentro Ella lo tenía ganado, no permitiría que un extraño, un completo desconocido idiota le insultara en su propia casa, decidida contraatacó.

Soltó una risita burlona **– Mira quién lo dice –** clavó su vista en su completa figura – **El joven maduro** – El tono sarcástico con el que soltó las ásperas palabras le inyectó un poco más de tensión al ambiente **– Sólo mírate** – Le dijo echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo – **Tienes aspecto y finta de vago, como si Tú pasatiempo favorito girase alrededor del vandalismo** – Dijo la pelinegra de manera mordaz **– Un joven de familia, no anda por ahí con tatuajes en su cuerpo –**

Esta chica se estaba pasando de lista, estaba jugando sin respetar las reglas, si eso quería, eso tendría – **¿Qué Demonios? **– Maldijo Renji con su mirada más oscura – **¿Te importa mi aspecto?** – Su voz reflejaba la molestia que experimentaba el pelirrojo – **Te recuerdo que fuiste tú, chiquilla insolente quien me invitó a estar en su casa** – Dibujó una sonrisa con triunfo al darse cuenta que sus palabras molestaban a la pelinegra.

Tatsuki sintió que la sangre corría con tal rapidez por todo su cuerpo, que pensó que explotaría y que terminaría hecha nada en toda su habitación, esas palabras habían terminado con su escasa paciencia y su poca amabilidad, ese chico realmente estaba dispuesto a ser grosero y mal agradecido con Ella. Maldijo el momento en que se encontraron a la entrada de su casa, a unos cuantos pasos. Renji estaba ahí esperando a que alguno de los Kurosaki le abriera las puertas de su casa, pero ese chico no se había tomado la molestia de llamar primero para ver si su primo estaría en casa. Los Kurosaki habían aprovechado los días de descanso para salir a las aguas terminales. Pero, al verle ahí bajo la lluvia, se dejo llevar por su absurda amabilidad invitándole a pasar a su casa para que tuviera la oportunidad de secarse, no quería llevar en su conciencia la muerte por pulmonía o neumonía de ese estúpido pelirrojo. Por una extraña razón que no lograba descifrar aún, le llamaba la atención desde hacia unas cuantas semanas que Él pasaba tiempo en casa de su amigo de la infancia y aparte se había sorprendido así misma observándole en los entrenamientos y en una que otra clase, cuando lo que los profesores decían se tornaba realmente aburrido, parecía que contemplar el perfil o las acciones del pelirrojo era mucho más agradable e interesante_, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?,_ ese tipo de cursilerías eran propias de Orihime, no de Ella, sacudió su cabeza molesta intentando esfumar esos pensamientos, donde la posibilidad de disculpar el comportamiento de Renji a su consciencia le parecía la mejor de las ideas.

**-No alardees** – Dijo casi con burla, estaba decidida a ganarle esta riña – **No te sientas importante –** Le miró entrecerrando sus ojos **– Yo no te invité a mi casa por gusto** – Mintió casi arrastrando las palabras buscando en su mente algo que realmente le quitara esa sonrisilla arrogante de los labios al pelirrojo – **Sentí lastima por ti** – Se cruzó de brazos retándole – **Así que más que invitación tómalo como obra de caridad –** Parecía haber dado en el blanco, sonrió satisfecha viendo como desaparecía la sonrisa de labios del apuesto chico.

**-Eres insoportable** – Dijo clavando su vista en el rostro de Tatsuki, como podía ser posible que mientras no abriera la boca, le pareciera una chica linda, con esa carita angelical, sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrones reflejaban calidez y amabilidad, pero una vez que abría su bendita boca, le daban ganas de atravesarla con la espada, realmente esa chica le sacaba de sus casillas, le hacía perder la cordura, siempre había una primera vez y parecía que su caso no sería la excepción de la regla – **has escuchado la frase de calladita te ves más bonita** – Soltó sin percatarse de lo que decía **– ¿Te resultaría muy difícil aplicarla?** – Preguntó sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Tatsuki estaba dispuesta a responder cuando escuchó la frase que Renji le había dicho, el tono con que se lo había dicho no reflejaba hostilidad, al contrario _¿intentaba hacer las paces?,_ sintió arder sus mejillas, debía reconocer que se había pasado un poquito. Ella no acostumbraba a tener amigos a montones, sólo había hecho amistad con Ichigo desde que tenía uso de razón y con Orihime en el bachillerato, así que le resultaba difícil mostrarse amigable con desconocidos, aunque siendo Renji familiar de Ichigo supuso que sería fácil entablar una amistad, pero_, BINGO,_ cuando menos había acordado ambos se encontraban en una guerra campal, en la que parecía que ninguno de los dos quería ceder terreno. Sin embargo, había escasos momentos como ese en el que la tensión disminuía y la armonía empezaba a fluir poco a poco logrando un ambiente agradable, en el que incluso podía fantasear en que ambos se conocían de siempre y entendían sus pensamientos y emociones sin la necesidad de decirse mucho.

Hubo un cálido silencio, ambos decidieron hacer la paz por unos cuantos minutos, aquello daba un empate, por el momento, que les dejo satisfechos a ambos. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, sintió una sensación de vació en el estomago, lo cual le recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, miró su reloj, marcaba cuarto para las seis, debía ir a prepararse algo antes de que terminará comiendo y cenando al mismo tiempo.

**-Voy a prepararme algo de comer, ¿gustas?** – Le preguntó la chica más tranquila.

Logró captar toda la completa atención de Renji, el tema _"comida"_ era uno que le agradaba mucho y no podía perderse. En ese momento, su estómago se regocijó con la idea de sentirse satisfecho. –** Sí** – Soltó disimulando la alegría de su ser.

- **Si quieres –** Respondió la chica molesta por su respuesta, todavía que estaba siendo amable y pensando en él para darle algo de comer - **no pienso rogarte** – caminó hacía la cocina – **ven y ayúdame –**

Renji se puso de pie al instante y la siguió, le causaba gran curiosidad saber que iba a preparar, aunque seguro le daría un emparedado, que de difícil tendría poner en torre los ingredientes, pan, jamón, lechuga, queso manchego, etc…, chasqueó la lengua poco convencido de que pudiera saborear lo que la pelinegra le diera, se encogió de hombros, no podía ponerse exigente. Después de todo, debía aprovechar la amabilidad de Tatsuki, había tomado la iniciativa de invitarle algo de comer, dirigió una mirada de soslayo al reloj de pared que había en la cocina, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, lo más probable era que cuando llegará Urahara San no le daría ni media porción de lo que había dado de cena, ni modo tendría que aprovechar lo que la chica le diera, aunque eso implicase una indigestión o morir por envenenamiento. Renji miró de reojo a su compañera no tenía cara de ser una experta en cocina, pero, tampoco tenía cara de ser un desastre.

Tatsuki abrió la puerta del refrigerador para sacar queso amarillo, crema, pimiento rojo y mantequilla, sacó un recipiente de plástico donde estaba guardado un espagueti cocido listo para preparar, saco unas verduras frescas y unas pechugas crudas.

La chica se sintió observada, así que miró hacia donde se encontraba situado el pelirrojo, soltó una corta risita – **Me miras como si fuera a envenenarte** – caminó hacía donde él estaba abrió otra puerta de madera, se paró de puntitas para alcanzar un sazonador, estaba algo alto para Ella, Al ver que Ella batallaba para conseguirlo, Renji sin mucho esfuerzo, gracias a su altura, lo asió, logrando rozar su mano con la de Tatsuki, el contacto la asustó **– Si no podías alcanzarlo **– dijo el joven poniéndolo en la mesa que estaba a un lado del fregadero **– sólo tenías que decirme algo** – clavó su vista en la de Ella, viéndose descubierto por su pensamiento al creerse muerto a causa de la comida de la pelinegra.

**-Esperaba a que te acomidieras** – sacó una tabla de madera para poder empezar a picar las verduras – **Y no pienso envenenarte** - le acercó la tabla que había sacado segundos antes – **pica las verduras** – tomó el recipiente de plástico donde se encontraba la pasta – **Yo mientras preparo la pasta y pondré el sartén para asar la pechuga** – _Manos a la obra_, se dijo mentalmente la pelinegra.

Renji se le quedó mirando incrédulo, _le había pedido que picara las verduras_ _**– ¿Y eso como se hace?**__ –_ le preguntó curiosa su conciencia **– **_**ni idea**_ – se respondió silenciosamente. Observaba cada una de las acciones de Tatsuki, parecía tan familiarizada con la cocina y con todo lo que se hacía en Esta. Le entregó las verduras desinfectadas **– Ahora pícalas** – le dijo de forma amable, no había nada imperativo en sus palabras, tal vez fue esa la razón por la cual accedió a hacer lo que Ella le pedía, aún cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que Tatsuki le pedía.

Se concentró en lo que debía hacer, que tan difícil era eso de picar, usar un pequeño cuchillo tenía algo de similitud con usar a zabimaru. Empezó a picar las verduras, sólo movía sus manos sin tener un objetivo.

**-¿Qué rayos haces?** – se escapó una interrogante con voz de alarma de labios de Tatsuki – **Te dije pícalas **– caminó hacia él – **no dije hazlas puré** – soltó un cansado suspiro. Tatsuki se plantó a un lado de Renji - **Mira esto se hace así** – La pelinegra asió entre sus manos las manos del pelirrojo para enseñarle como se hacía, sus manos se movían con delicadeza partiendo en pedazos bien definidos las verduras, la chica prácticamente las picaba a través de las manos del shinagami – **Parece que nunca has picado algo antes** – dijo soltando las manos del apuesto joven **– espero que ya puedas hacerlo sólo **– Renji sintió arder sus mejillas, el contacto físico era algo muy extraño entre sus compañeros y Tatsuki sin siquiera conocerle mucho se había acercado a Él más de lo permitido, le había gustado la sensación del contacto, tan suave, tan cálido, agradable el aroma que el cabello y cuerpo que la chica desprendía, seguro que sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, pero no le dio mucha importancia, al notar que Tatsuki ni cuenta se había dado de lo que su cercanía y lo que había hecho después habían despertado en Él.

En su defensa respondió tratando de regresar a la normalidad, sus emociones empezaban a parecer un lío – **He cortado muchos hollows con zabimaru y una vez Rikichi cortó unos rábanos** – pensó en voz alta **– ¿eso cuenta?** – se preguntó así mismo.

Tatsuki se le quedó viendo sin entender bien lo que el joven le decía, quien era Rikichi, alguna admiradora o su novia – **Hollows, Zabimaru –** mencionó enlistando en voz alta – **¿Qué son? –** preguntó la pelinegra.

**-Nada sin importancia** – se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo, no quería que la joven empezará a indagar por curiosidad y mucho menos verse descubierto, seguro que en la sociedad de almas le matarían por ese _"pequeño" _error.

La joven entrecerró sus ojos y le miró con curiosidad **– ¿Quién es Rikichi? –** Soltó la pregunta ocultando las ansias que tenía por conocer la relación que había entre Renji y esa persona – **tu novia **– Tatsuki abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la carcajada que había soltado el pelirrojo.

-**Claro que no** – paró su burla **– se trata de un amigo, varón –** siguió riendo – **y a mí me agradan las chicas** – le dijo clavando su mirada en su figura, aquello le puso nerviosa, el apuesto shinagami le miraba sin pestañear.

**-Entiendo** – musitó pasando su mirada por la tabla donde picaba las verduras- **aprendes rápido** – le dijo señalando la verdura picada – **ya vamos a comer** – sonrió.

Tatsuki le pidió que pusiera lo que había picado en la olla que se encontraba en la hornilla de la estufa para cocer las verduras. Observó satisfecha lo que ya había preparado, ya tenía dos platos sobre la barra, con su pechuga asada, espagueti, corto en rebanas un baguette y puso dos en cada plato **– Perfecto, sólo faltan las verduras –** habló para Ella misma observando lo bien que se veía lo que había preparado. Renji se acercó a la pelinegra y se situó detrás de Ella para ver lo que había hecho, olía delicioso, y lo que vio en los platos le daba una presentación más antojable **– Huele muy bien** – Tatsuki sintió el aliento del pelirrojo rozar su oreja, él estaba detrás de Ella y se puso nerviosa por su cercanía, ahora era el turno del shinagami de hacerle experimentar a Tatsuki una que otra emoción que para Ella era nueva.

Cuando las verduras estuvieron cocidas, la pelinegra las puso en sus respectivos platos y llevándolos a la mesa, empezaron con su cena, en silencio, degustando cada uno de los alimentos. Tatsuki había resultado ser una excelente cocinera en opinión del shinagami, que se encontraba encantado comiendo- _**Esto es mejor que lo que Urahara nos da**_– se dijo mentalmente.

**-Sí quieres más** – le dijo Tatsuki caminando hacia el fregadero para dejar el plato y cubiertos – **puedes servirte con confianza** – la chica se sirvió más limonada y empezó a beber.

**-Gracias –** asintió el pelirrojo **– Está muy rico** – respondió llevando comida a su boca **– lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo **– sonrió.

**- No tienes que mentir** – respondió la pelinegra complacida con las palabras de Renji, algunas veces ese chico podía ser muy amable.

**-Sólo digo la verdad –** bebió de su limonada.

La chica soltó un suspiró **– si claro** – le dijo sin mucho interés **– te creía todo, menos mentiroso –**

**-Y yo creía todo de ti, menos que fueras insegura** – le dijo Renji a la defensiva.

**- ¿Qué demonios dices?** – Casi gritó incomoda **– Ya empezaste a decir estupideces** – Estaba molesta, todo iba tan bien, porque no había dejado su comentario en una sola gratitud y listo. A no, tenía que haber dicho que su comida era excelente y el ambiente cálido se esfumó.

**-****Eres todo un caso** - dijo mirándole sin comprender como esa chica podía lograr encender su carácter en segundos - **ese vocabulario no es digno de una señorita de familia** - quiso burlarse abiertamente de Ella, usando sus mismas palabras - **Con esa misma boquita besas la mejilla de tu padre **- soltó la carcajada.

**-A tí que te importa** – soltó sonrojada Tatsuki. Necesitaba la paz mental para hacer su tarea, la maestra de filosofía no tenía nada mejor que pedirles, _¿Qué tontería era esa de meditar sobre el amor?_, ese tipo de cursilerías no iban con Ella, tendría una noche larga para pensar.

Renji se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, al parecer Tatsuki no tenía ganas de pelear y le sorprendió el hecho de que él tampoco quisiera seguir con la riña. La pelinegra lavó los platos que estaban en el fregadero y siguió haciéndole compañía, cuando Renji terminó lo que había servido por tercera vez, se puso de pie y dispuesto a lavar los platos abrió la llave para enjuagarlos y después enjabonarlos.

**-Deja ahí** – le dijo Tatsuki cerrándole la llave **– Acaso quieres dejarme pobre** – le dijo mientras le quitaba los platos y Ella los enjabonaba, le sonrió dándole un leve empujoncito con sus caderas para poder tener mejor posición frente al fregadero.

Renji le miró sin comprender sus palabras, que tenía que ver el dinero con lavar los platos. La pelinegra al verle desconcertado por sus palabras le explicó – **Una vez una amiga mexicana me dijo que en su país acostumbraban a decir eso, cada vez que sus visitas querían lavar los platos** – sonrió – **para serte sincera no sé por qué lo dije** – puso los platos en el escurridor – **pero ver la cara que pusiste valió la pena –**

El regreso el gesto, ya era tarde y debía marcharse a casa de Urahara. Pero, no quería dejar sola a Tatsuki, tal vez, lo más adecuado era que Él se marchara hasta que sus padres estuvieran en casa.

-**Sabes, tenemos tarea de filosofía** – le comentó la chica – **vamos a la sala y te explico** – le hizo señas de que le siguiera, apagó la luz de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala. Se sentaron sobre la alfombra, cruzando las piernas.

**-¿De qué es la tarea?** – preguntó Renji.

**-De preguntas tontas** – respondió Tatsuki sacando un cuaderno de su mochila – **Debes hacer un ensayo de lo ¿Qué es el amor? y de ¿Qué significa estar enamorado?**- soltó un suspiro **– Como si yo tuviera tiempo de ocupar mi mente en ese tipo de tonterías** – abrió su cuaderno en la página donde venían los criterios a tomar en cuenta – **el campeonato de Artes marciales esta a la vuelta y debo prepararme para Este, todo el fin de semana –**

**-¡AHH!- **soltó un cansado suspiró, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ponerse hacer ensayos, ni mucho menos a ponerse a pensar en el amor y el enamoramiento – **creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo** – chasqueó la lengua **– tampoco estoy para pensar en cursilerías** –

-**No tengo ni idea de cómo empezar el ensayo –** mencionó clavando su vista en la página donde había escrito lo que la maestra quería que tomaran en cuenta – **¿tú sí?** – le preguntó a su compañero, ahora le miraba a él.

**-Tampoco **– se encogió de hombros** – tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar – **soltó incomodo.

La pelinegra soltó una carcajada, que hizo que el pelirrojo clavará su vista en Ella, _¿Qué era tan gracioso? _–** Apuesto a que no sabes que es el amor – **soltó la chica **– seguro que nunca nadie se ha fijado en ti –**

Ahí estaba de nueva cuenta, listo para empezar una discusión con esa chiquilla mocosa, como era posible que algunas veces quisiera conocerla a profundidad en un plano más serio y otras simplemente romperle el cuello. Romperían record, seguro que esta vez sólo terminaría cuando uno de los dos dijera: _"me rindo"._

**-No te proyectes mocosa-** dijo Renji con algo de orgullo en su voz – **Ya quisieras que alguien como Yo, tan sólo te mirará – **

**-Ja, no digas estupideces** – le dijo Tatsuki sintiéndose al borde de su paciencia, una más, sólo un comentario más y estallaría una de las mejores batallas verbales que sostuviera con alguien antes.

-**No las digo, Tú sabes que es verdad, por eso siempre estas a la defensiva** – Le dijo mirándole de reojo – **Seguro que soy uno de los pocos hombres que se ha acercado a ti** – Lo dijo con burla – **claro a excepción de Ichigo que seguro te ve como su hermanito menor, sólo mírate pareces un niño vestido de mujer –**

-**Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, mil veces estúpido** – le gritó agolpando las palabras en su garganta sentía que le hervía la sangre, como había podido fijarse en ese idiota arrogante, sólo se preocupaba por Él y sus tontos lentes, era un dependiente materialista y superficial **– Creí que eras diferente **– dijo en voz baja. Todo empezaba a darle vueltas, su enojo era tan grande que deseaba atravesarle miles de dagas en el corazón hasta que le suplicará por su perdón.

-**Tú empezaste –** cruzó sus brazos, sintiéndose algo culpable, tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano – **Si me he enamorado o no, no es de tu incumbencia y si me han correspondido o no, es algo que no te concierne** – le dijo tratando de suavizar las cosas.

**-Claro, seguro siendo un vago, nadie se ha fijado en ti** – dijo Tatsuki sintiéndose herida, Ella sólo quería ser amable, trasmitirle confianza, _¿Porqué siempre las cosas entre ellos terminaban en desastrosas discusiones?_ A pesar de no tener mucho contacto en la preparatoria, cuando había oportunidad de tener leves roces estos eran bajo presión y con una atmósfera cargada de pasiva agresividad.

**-Ya te dije que eso no es algo que te deba importar** – le dijo mirándole fríamente **– Y no te daré explicaciones de algo que no me interesa que sepas** – se puso de pie – **Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa** – caminó hacia la puerta de la salida **– lo mejor es que me vaya –**

**-A demás de idiota, eres malagradecido y cobarde** – Tatsuki le dijo las palabras con toda la intensión de encender la furia del shinagami.

_¿Quién se creía esa estúpida chiquilla?_, Se había ganado a pulso el que le matará con sus propias manos, una muerte lenta y dolorosa **– Cállate** – le gritó deteniendo su camino – **Haz cruzado el límite, no tienes derecho a hablarme así, cuando no me conoces **– las palabras y el tono en que Renji hablaba asustaron a Tatsuki, caminó hasta donde ella estaba sentada y con un rápido y sólo movimiento la asió del cuello de su polo levantándola a su altura. Aquella acción desequilibró la seguridad de la pelinegra, cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, intentaba controlar su cuerpo para que este no temblara. Sólo unos cuantos segundos para recuperar su confianza, sintiéndose a la altura de Renji abrió sus ojos, respiró profundamente, debía calmar la bestia que Ella misma había provocado – **Abarai, ¿Qué es el amor para ti?-** preguntó más serena – **tu opinión si me importa** – abrió sus ojos chocando con los de él, que le miraban profundamente.

**-No lo sé** – suavizó su tono, paso su brazo libre por la cintura de la pelinegra para sostenerla con mayor solidez, se sintió como un cobarde al darse cuenta que Tatsuki pudo pagar las consecuencias de su falta de control, sea lo que le dijese Ella, Él no tenía por qué actuar de aquella manera.

La chica sonrió complacida con el cambio de actitud del shinagami **– Eres un tonto Renji –** le habló de una manera juguetona y confianzuda **– De seguro eres un cursi** – no hacia interés de dejar de mirarle, se sentía también en esa posición tan sugerente, una extraña calidez inundaba el ambiente.

**-Santo cielo –** Soltó al escuchar lo que la pelinegra decía, _¿Qué no tenía amor por su vida?_ – **Como no te calles, te aseguro que te arrepentirás **– Musitó sonrojado al darse cuenta que el rostro de Tatsuki estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo, sólo inclinarse sin esfuerzo y podría aprisionar esos labios bajo los suyos.

**-No te tengo miedo** – le retó.

**-Atente a las consecuencias** – le miró con más intensidad **– Mocosa insolente, te dije que te callarás **– Después de decirle aquellas palabras posó sus labios sobre los de la joven, tan suaves y dulces. Ella quiso defenderse, pero la presión de los labios del pelirrojo se lo impidió, lo que le permitió a él profundizar el beso.

**-Ya sé que es el amor** – Dijo contra sus labios satisfecho, se sentía contento.

**-umm-** suspiró Tatsuki rodeando con sus delgados brazos el cuello de Renji, regresaba de aquella ensoñación.

_**- **__**Una experiencia que une dos personas desconocidas en un mismo destino –**_ mencionó dándole un casto beso, la sensación le había agradado, no se cansaría de hacerlo una y otra vez.

La chica sonrió contra sus labios **– Después de todo eres un cursi** – le miró con ternura.

**-Y tú una mocosa afortunada** – le dijo sin apartar su vista del rostro de Tatsuki, - **dejaré que vivas** - le parecía tan hermosa, de mocosa y de niño tenía lo que él de malagradecido y cobarde.

**-Cállate y bésame –** le dijo coquetamente, sin atisbo de vergüenza.

**-A tus órdenes** – dijo el pelirrojo cumpliendo con los deseos de Tatsuki, no debía hacer esperar a esa chica, no ahora que disfrutaban de una corta tregua, ya tendrían tiempo después para seguir discutiendo, por ahora se dedicaría a complacer los deseos de esa mocosa, _su chiquilla insolente_ .

_FIN_

_**Notas de la autora:** Mi segundo One shot. De otra de mis parejas favoritas. Espero que les guste._


End file.
